DeamWorks Academy
by BVBsolider
Summary: Rose Hathaway and Brooke Hathaway Twins, they have friends and a normal life or so it seems once Jack Frost and his brother Hiccup comes to the school the twins and their group starts to have Flashbacks about Dhampirs, Moroi and Stirgoi(I don't own VA or Jack frost or Elsa, Anna & Hiccup but I own Skye and Brooke)(Me and My Best Friend Skye is working with this together)
1. New Students

"Skye, Rose" I called as I walked into our gym, dressed in black basketball short and blue crop top; Skye was in shorts with a tank top and Rose in a black sports bra and Black shorts; I gave them a hug once I got to them

"What took you so long" Skye asked

"Caleb" I answered

"Seriously I thought we scared him off" Rose stated, I shook my head no because our teacher Alberta had walked in with two other students, one had brown hair and brown eyes where the other had ice white hair and icy blue eyes

"Meet your two new students Hiccup and Jack Frost" she announced, hmm brothers they don't look alike, she told them to quickly get change after they left to the males locker room she turned to us, the others were going to play basketball, she left our math's teacher Stan in charge, once Hiccup and Jack came back, she moved us outside

"Girls you know what to do; Jack and Hiccup from your record you are both great at cricket so you shall be playing with the seniors" she told us, Skye moved to the Archery range and Rose and I moved to combat and sword fighting.

Jack's POV

When Alberta introduced us, I could help but stare at three girls in the gym one in particular, she had blue hair, dyed of course, blue eyes well blue then it changes to green; She has snowflakes tattoo from her hip and up to her top, that was the only tattoo I saw after we quickly change and came out again, I lost all senses and just watched her

"Sorry Alberta we are full" I snapped out of it and look at Alberta, she just nodded

"Okay I guess you both can watch the girls" Alberta told us, we watched them well Hiccup watch the one who was doing Archery and I was watch the other girls sword fight, I notice that she had seven small tattoos on her back between her should blades

"The one doing Archery is Skye Harries and the other two is Rose and Brooke Hathaway" Alberta told us.

Skye's POV

I grabbed my personal bow and a quiver I brought the arrow to the side of my face aiming at the target and pulled back the arrow hit just off target

"dammit" I said and pulled out another arrow and lined it up again I took a deep breath In closing my eyes I heard boys tackling each other on the football field the swords clanging against eachother I opened my eyes and let go of the string bulls eye I did a little dance before shooting the rest I ran over and grabbed them out of the target and put them back into the quiver I put it back in the shed and polished my bow a little wait a little bit.

Brooke's POV

I walked up to my sister and high fived her, with our swords to the side

"Awesome work sis" I told her, Rose had brown almost black hair, dark brown eyes and like many have stated a semi exotic desert princess features, I had the same hair, nose, eye shape and lips but I ended up with most of our mother's features like her eyes which are blue but I got the green from our grandmother and that why they change from blue to green, I had our mother's skin color she was tan kind of like Rose's but lighter.

"Same to you sis" She stated as we picked up our swords and put them away, we walked to Skye

"Ready to go Skye" I asked smirking when I notice she was staring at Hiccup

"Earth to Skye stop checking him out" Rose laughed; Skye looked up to us and blushed

"Come one, let's shower and change if you want to get with Hiccup" I smirked, I turned my head slightly to see Jack talking to Hiccup, who was blushing; Damn Jack is hot

"Now look who's checking Jack out" Skye stated playfully, I turned and grinned; once Skye put away her bows and quiver, we went to the locker rooms, we always got let off early, so we showered and then got changed one good thing about this School is no uniforms, Rose wore a red tight singlet and dark blue jeans with her usual combat boot, I was wearing a violet singlet and black skinny jeans with the same combat boots as Rose and Skye wore plaid shirt, light blue skinny jeans and red converse

"Morning Break right?" Rose asked as both mine and my sisters stomach growled

"Yep" Skye replied popping the "p", we started to leave but Rose stopped

"Should we invite Jack and Hiccup" she asked

Skye's POV

"Yeah if you want" I said and grabbed a chocolate bar from the bench and went and sat at our usual table the two boys walked past

"Hey you two" I said

"Us?" Jack asked

"No Casper and Joel" I said sarcastically

"Be nice" Brooke said

"Did you two want to sit with us?" Rose asked

"Um yeah I guess hiccup?" jack said

"Yeah" he said jack sat between Rose and Brooke hiccup between Brooke and I

Brooke's POV

It's was silent until we saw Dimitri, Adrian, Sydney, Lissa and Christian

"Oi Bitches" Rose and I shouted, they walked over

"I hope you won't call Sydney and me Bitches" Lissa said playfully, sitting in front of Rose and Christian's Lap and Sydney sat beside them on Adrian's lap

"Of course not I was talking about Sparky and pain in the butt" Rose stated pointing at Christian and Adrian after Dimitri picked her up and sat in her sit with Rose sitting on his lap

"Who are these two" Lissa asked pointing to Jack and Hiccup

"This is Jack and Hiccup" I told them

"This is Lissa Dragomir and her boyfriend Christian Ozera, Sydney Sage and her boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov and this is Dimitri Belikov Rose's Boyfriend" Skye told them, soon we started chatting and Rose and I eating chocolate dazed donuts; that when the biggest jerks and man whores walked pass but they stop; one was name Pitch Black, another Jesse and then last one was Caleb

"Fuck my life" I mumbled Dimitri gave me a sympathetic look; I gave him a small smile

"Look who we have here the new losers" Jesse sneered at Jack and Hiccup; we didn't say anything until that was Caleb pulled Jack off the sit by the back of his blue top

"Stop" Lissa shouted we all got up as Jack started to get punch by Caleb, I moved closer; Pitch and Jesse tried to stop me but Rose and Dimitri started fighting, I run over and shoved Caleb off Jack and I stood in front of Jack ready to fight.

Skye's POV

I saw one of the teachers walking over

"Sorry about all this" I said to hiccup

"Oh its fine" he said I stood up and grabbed Brooke's arm

"Let's go" I said as the teacher got closer Dimitri and Jack followed as well as Rose and I took them out to the gardens to cool off

Brooke's POV

"Caleb is such an asshole" I shouted pacing back and forth Rose and Dimitri went to tell the other that I'm fine; I sighed and walked to Jack, I knelt on my knees and hold his face; Skye was talking to Hiccup

"I'm sorry" I said to him wiping my thumb over a cut, I stretched my arm behind the rock he's sitting on and grabbed a first aid kit

"Does this happen often" Jack asked, I smiled as I started cleaning his cut

"Yeah but it's mainly me and my sister Rose" I laughed

"So is Caleb your boyfriend or something" he asked Shyly, I smiled god he's hot when he does that

"Hell no; he just wants to have sex with me" I told him, glaring at one of the cuts, we were silent after that once I finished we stood up and he caught me by surprise and hugged me, I was a little shock but I hugged him back as the bell went

"'What class do you have?" I asked Jack once we pulled apart

"Photography" he tells me with a smirked, wow now that is fucking sexy

"Follow me; we're with Adrian and Sydney"


	2. Falling for each other

We walked to class in silence just enjoying each other's company; we sat down when Adrian and Sydney walked in

"Have no fear your saviour is here" Adrian states sitting next to Sydney

"You mean our pain in our asses" I stated, he just poked his tongue at me, we laughed at him

"So how did the parents react to Adrian" I asked her

"Mum like him, where dad hates his guts" Sydney sighed

"Hey remember as soon as we finish school we all getting houses next to each other or buy a really big house from all of us" I told her smiling, she grinned at me

"Party to welcome the new members to the gang" Adrian announced, I grinned thank fuck it Friday

"Fuck yeah send to text to the others" I told him, I'm in a major partying mood

"Now Class the people at our table are your partners; are working on the model shots" our teacher Mrs Adams stated, we got up and went to different areas of the school

"I think we should make this more personal like in our spot" Adrian states

"Brooke should be in the gym, with workout clothes on and a sword in the hand" Jack replied

"Hmm, I agree with that, how about you and Brooke go to the gym and Adrian and I will go do ours" Sydney states, we all nodded in agreement and went in our different directions, as Jack and I walked to the gym I spun around while walking for the fun of things, Jack laughed as I spun into a door

"OPPS" I laughed, I grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him the rest of the way there

**Jack's POV**

I watched as Brooke spun while walking to the gym, her blue hair flying around; I grabbed the camera the teacher gave me and Adrian, I snapped photos as she spun; I laughed when she bumped into a door, I slipped the camera away before she looked at me and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the gym, I blushed and laughed along with her; she so beautiful, she not super skinny, she curvy and I love women with curves but I love her all of her. Wait no we only each other an hour or so.

"I'm ready" she called, I snapped out of my thoughts to see her in the same clothes she was in this morning, she had her sword that she was practicing with Rose as well; we took some photos, my favourite was the one she looked dangerous in her eyes was glaring at the camera, she stood tall and the sword was in her right hand and was across her body facing her left side

"Well we can't do yours now because the bell will be going soon" Brooke stated walking over to me in her normal clothes, she had a cheeky grin on her face, she grabbed the camera and pulled me to her

"Selfie" she shouted, I kiss her cheek as she took the photo

"I think I shall keep that one" Brooke said blushing, we run back to the room and logged on to a computer

"Here I'll do it" I told her, she smiled and run to Sydney starting to talk; I transferred the photos of Brooke spinning around on to my memory stick and I printed the photo of us and got one myself.

**Brooke's POV **

It's eight clock, Rose and I finished doing the dishes and is currently just lying on the couch, Rose was behind me and she had her arms wrapped around my waist, I just showed her the picture of me and Jack.

"You two make a cute couple" Rose told, I sighed

"I agree but if I date Jack, won't Pitch, Caleb and Jesse go after him" I asked her, I really like Jack but I don't want him to get hurt, he means a lot to me

"Brooke, I'm going to give you the same advice you gave me, when I was worried that they were going to hurt Dimitri; He knows how to fight and we can tell Mrs. Bitch face about them as the other teachers expect Alberta thinks they can't do anything wrong"

"You're the best Rose, I want to get to know he better before we start dating" I said smiling, I stood up pulling Rose with me, we were both in our PJ's the party is in our dorm well mini apartment; I wore a pale purple tank top and ice blue with white snowflakes shorts, Rose wore the same outfit but her top red and her shorts black without the snowflakes; there was a knock on the door, Rose and I run to open it, the gang walked in with Hiccup and Jack; Adrian put the alcohol in the fridge, hey we're seventeen, Lissa walked to the IPod deck and Blasted Rihanna S we all started dance, let me rephrase that the girls started dancing, swaying our hips; Thank god our dorm is far away from the school.

"Hey I love this song" Lissa slurred as Only Girl (in the world) by Rihanna come on everyone started dancing well expect for Skye and Hiccup they sat on the couch, I notice that Jack was outside on our balcony, he stood there leaning against the balcony rail, his back facing me, my eyes dragged down; his got a nice ass, I listen to him, he started singing All time low ft. Juliet Simms Remembering Sunday

"The neighbors said she moved away, funny how it rained all day, I didn't think much of it then

But it's starting to all make sense, Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds

Are following me in my desperate endeavor, To find my whoever, wherever she may be" he sang, wow he's an amazing singer

"I'm not coming back (forgive me), I've done something so terrible, I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling), But you'd expect that from me, I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm), Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind, Keeping an eye on the world, From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head" I sang Juliet's part of the song; Jack jumped and turned to me, I smiled

"You're a good singer" I told Jack, he blushed

"So are you" Jack told me

"That's why I'm doing music; Runs in the family, Rose sings as well" I stated, Jack sighed at the mention of my sister of course he likes Rose

"It's cute that's how she told Dimitri she loves him" I told him, making sure he knows that my sister is taken

"You're so lucky to have a sister and Parents, my sister and my parents died in a car crash, Hiccup was the black sheep he's only a few months younger than me" he told me sighing

"We only know one of our parents our mother Janine Hathaway and she was barely around for us, she sent us a letter when she found out we were in a car accident that killed Lissa's parent and brother when we were thirteen; Rose and I was supposed to die because the only safe one was Lissa but we walked away with some broken bones and cuts. What I'm trying to say is even though we lost our love ones we are in this together" I told him, he looked up at me and smiled, we both started to lean in when Christian run out

"Sydney just collapsed" Christian told me, I stood up with Jack and run inside, Adrian was crying

"Dimitri pick her up and go to the infirmary" I told him, with that he left with Adrian, I turned off the stereo and grabbed eight bottles of juice, I passed them to the ones still here and we were off, once we arrived at the infirmary, we sat down with Adrian and Dimitri; we were all silent, until a doctor came in I realized it was doctor Olendzki, I stood up

"Is Sydney okay" I asked, dr. Olendzki smiled at me

"Yeah she good, she collapsed from Food Poisoning; she can go back to her dorm but by what you are all wearing , I would guess she going to Brooke's and Rose's Dorm" she said, we all nodded

"Well at least she's okay" Skye stated, we nodded and Lissa went to sign her out as Adrian got Sydney; it was pretty boring as we walked back to the dorms, Dimitri, Rose and I look around making sure for no threat, I don't know why but it feels familiar; once we got in we all laid on the floor, with blankets; Sydney and Adrian had the pull out bed, once I made sure the room was safe again it just feels familiar; I fell asleep


	3. Flashbacks & Twins

"_Do you Rose & Brooke Hathaway promise to protect Lissa with your life from the Strigoi?" Lissa brother Andre questioned, even though it was a practice for when we get our promise mark like all Guardian's get; Lissa giggled at us we were ten at the time but we know we have a duty to do_

"_I Rose (Brooke) Hathaway, promise to protect Lissa from the Strigoi" we said together, before laughing_

"_You are both going to be the best Guardian a Moroi Princess could have" Lissa's Dad told us, smiling as Lissa hugged us_

I woke up, Moroi, Princess, Guardians, Strigoi? It felt like a memory more than anything

"Sleeping Beauty awakes" Hiccup, I just waved him off, I need donuts

"Where's the others" I asked, Jack and Hiccup was the only ones here

'Class and Sydney and Adrian are in her room" I nodded and open the door, I look down to see two twelve month babies in two basket outside the dorm they were asleep, I grabbed the note

"Please take care of Elsa and Anna, they are special, they are Dhampirs Anna has Spirit abilities and Elsa has the same as Brooke; make sure they train to be a guardian, by the time you get this, I will be dead as the Strigoi are closing in Sorry I couldn't take care of them like you wanted me to" I read out Dhampir, Spirit it sound so familiar I just can't work it out; I bend down and picked up Elsa and Anna **(A/N: What they look like is on my profile),** holding them both which was hard

"Sounds like she's crazy" Hiccup states

"No it's so familiar" I told them

"Yea that sounds familiar" Jack states, I looked at Jack

"Can you hold Anna" I asked, he nodded and grabbed her, and we walked to Miss Bitch face's office after explain it to her not showing her the letter she told us that Jack and I can get supplies for Elsa and Anna, we walked to the canteen where the others were

"Jeez you and Jack already has kids, you two don't that too long" Christian states, I blush

"When are the little Dragomirs coming, got to keep the line going" Rose states, we all expect Skye and Hiccup froze

"Anyone had Déjà vu there" Adrian states we all expect for Hiccup and Skye put up they're hand; hmm, I move Elsa a bit and grabbed the letter, I read it to them, I also told them my dream; Skye and Hiccup still didn't get it

"Dhampir, Spirit, Strigoi, Moroi Princess, Guardian; It sounds so familiar" Lissa states, I sighed a little bit, I look at Elsa and Anna who woke up and realized Elsa and Anna look like me and Jack, I told the others

"True Elsa has Jack's eyes and Hair but more natural and Anna has Brooke's eyes and our mother's hair colour mixed with mine and Brooke's hair" Rose states this is so weird

"Mum" Elsa and Anna shouted looking at me; yep those are my kids

"We need to find more answers, Lissa, Christian look for old books; Adrian, Sydney search on the computer and Rose, Dimitri you need to go through the records, Jack and I got to get things for our daughters I guess" I commend but blushed when I said Daughters, so that would mean Jack and I already did it, I saw Jack smirk and he kissed me, I felt fireworks, he made sure to be careful of Elsa and Anna, we pulled apart and look at each other; I got a flashback

"_Jack don't you dare" I shouted, he smirked and started tickling me as I laid on the ground, I squirmed, laughing after threating him to stop he did_

"_I love you" Jack told me_

"_And I love you but what about the guardians and my world think, you know the Moroi and Dhampirs this is going to be look down upon" I asked him, he looks into my eyes his ice blue eyes sparking_

"_We fight like Rose and Dimitri, that is what we are going to do" He tells me before leaning down and kissing me_

"Flashback" Jack asked, soothing a crying Anna; I nodded

"who knew you two would get together" we heard Pitch, state Jack and I whipped our head to see Pitch, I motion to Skye and Hiccup to grabbed Elsa and Anna before Pitch see them, once they left we turned to him Jack wrapped his arms around me, Pitch smirked before disappearing; I sighed before going to Skye and my girls, we found them in the gym the girls were running around the gym; when they saw us they smiled and run over; Anna tripped and land with a thump, she started crying Elsa run to her helping her as Jack and I run over, I sat on the floor picking up Anna, Elsa moved and sat on the floor next to us, we sat for a little bit before getting up

"Okay, we got to buy some things for Elsa and Anna, you guys want to come" I asked Skye and Hiccup

"Um… sure" Skye replied, with that we walked to the shop because we don't have car sits

"I hate walking it's so far" Skye whined

"We here now" Jack states, pointing to the stores, we went into Target when this girl came up to us

"Oh did Queen Lissa, tell you about your present" she asked, showing her Vampire teeth, it didn't freak us out not even Skye and Hiccup

Skye's POV

"Queen Lissa?" I questioned looking at hiccup he shrugged "I think she means Elsa and Anna" Jack said putting his arm around Brooke

Brooke's POV

"No she means Lissa" I stated, I turned to the girl

"Can we please go get the stuff" I asked her

"I'll bring it here" The girl states before walking off, I turned to them

"My dream, Andre said Moroi Princess, he was saying about Lissa; I guess she has become Queen" I told them, she came back in with two trolleys filled with boxes, we said our thanks and walked out, it was starting to get dark

"come on let's go back" I stated, we started walking back we were close to the school when two people came out there was lamp post, it was a guy and a girl they seemed normal but they have pale skin, Blood red eyes and Fangs.

**Skye's POV**

OK usually I wouldn't be scared by this but this is starting to freak me out I grabbed Anna while Hiccup grabbed Elsa

**Brooke's POV**

"Strigoi" I whispered and I was thrown into a quick flashback

"_Hathaway" Stan shouts, Rose and I look up_

"_How do you kill a Strigoi"_

"_Fire" Rose states bored_

"_Cut off the head" I tell him_

"_Silver stake through the heart" We shouted _

"Fuck I need a silver stake or a sword" I mumbled, I look to the side and saw something silver I pick it up and gasped it's a silver stake, I looked at Skye and Hiccup, they had my daughters

"Jack, Skye, Hiccup; Run do it now" I shouted, facing the Strigoi's all the skills came back to me but not the memories

**Skye's POV**

"Ok let's go" I said and went to run off, Hiccup followed but Jack stayed, I ran back to him

"She knows what she's doing, come on" I said and grabbed his jacket getting him start up and he started running with hiccup and I; we made it back to the academy and into my room I put the TV on for the girls and sat on my bed with Jack

"She'll be fine just give her a few minutes and she'll walk through that door" I said and hiccup gave me a hot chocolate and the girls a drink


	4. Night Time Snack

_**Its short I know; I changed it from the crossover to Vampire Academy only because it's all about VA it just has Jack Frost, Hiccup, (Rapunzel, Flynn, and Merida who will come later) that's all it's extremely focused on VA. And it's a bad chapter title sorry.**_

**Brooke's POV**

I shoved the silver stake into the heart of the last Strigoi; Wow that was amazing, I doubled check the Strigoi's to see if their dead; I jumped hearing clapping, a Strigoi walked out of the shadows, before running at me, Fuck Strigoi's are fast but I'm faster, I kick him, he stumbled a bit; we continued to fighting, he manage to kick my stake, it landed a far behind me, I run for it, and he run after me, I dove to the stake wrapping my hand over it, I quickly flipped to my back just as he dived into my stake I held out, into his heart, he fell on me

"Eww" I stated shoving him of me, I stood up and run to the Academy, I assumed Skye took them to her room; I opened the Door

"Honey I'm home" I shouted walking into the room

**Skye's POV**

Jack's head snapped up and he went over to her and hugged her

"You're ok" Jack said

"I told you" I said and Hiccup laughed

"So I've given the girls a bottle so from what I know there sleeping" I said and took Brooke over to the girls

**Brooke's POV**

I smiled at my baby girls who lay in a toddler bed asleep

"Are we ever going to ever remember" Skye asked

"Yes we will, I've remembered my Skills, a bit from mine and Jack's relationship and the species from my life" I told her, we walked out and sat on Skye's bed, Jack wrapped his arms around my waist

"Our daughters are so beautiful, I wish I can remember" Jack states, I lifted his head so I can look into his eyes

"We'll remember, but right now we need to sleep" I told him

"You guys can crush here" Skye stated, Jack and I nodded

"You too Hiccup" Skye stated when Hiccup went to leave, he nodded; Jack and Hiccup pull out the bed from her couch

"Hey Skye, can Jack and I sleep in the same bed leaving you and Hiccup in your bed" I asked her, she blushed but agreed, soon we all fell asleep; I woke up to crying, Skye could sleep though anything and apparently the boys can too; I got up wide awake and alert, I moved to my daughter's, I lifted them off by bed and walked into the kitchen Elsa and Anna followed

"We haven't had tea yet" I told them, I looked into Skye's freezer to find two Garlic bread, I grabbed them and put them on Skye's Pizza tray, I moved Elsa and Anna away from the oven when I turned it on, there was a knock on the door, I placed the tray into the oven before grabbing each girls hand as we walked to the door I open it to relive Rose and Dimitri, I smiled before moving aside to let them in

"Ro!" Anna yelled to Rose when they came in, Rose picked up Anna and Dimitri picked Elsa up

"Any luck with finding out who we really are?" I asked

"No, there's no information at all" Rose said in defeat, I sighed as the timer went off

"Wanna have some Garlic bread with us" I asked, they both nodded; I grabbed the pizza tray and put the garlic bread on two plates

"Hey!" Skye shouted "That was mine" she mumbled, we all laughed; which woke the boys up in the processes


	5. The Cabin

_I know, I know it's short. Sorry guys._

I went to the bathroom and did my business, once I walked out I noticed Sydney, Adrian, Lissa and Christian were here

"Jeez is this a party?" I asked, sitting with Anna, Elsa and Jack

"Why is it in my room, eating my food" Skye complained

"Because you love us" Rose stated eating some KFC chicken

"Where the hell did you get the KFC" Hiccup asked

"Stole it from the staff room" Rose told them passing me the food, the others laughed

"So Brooke fought with Strigoi" Skye stated

"It just came so naturally to me" I told them cutting them off from questioning me

"New students are coming tomorrow" Dimitri tells us

"Who" Skye asked bouncing on her bed

"Their names are Rapunzel, Merida and Flynn" Rose said while eating her chicken

? POV

"You have to hurry up, Jack and Brooke are together"

"It's fine as long as they don't go to the cabin"

"It better be Tasha"

Jack's POV

We run into this cabin as the rain pour down

"I never know this cabin was here" Lissa stated as we all wrapped ourselves in the blanket, it was squishy it was Rose, Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Jack, Hiccup, Elsa, Anna, Sydney, Adrian, Rapunzel, Merida and Flynn

"It feels familiar" Rose states, Dimitri nodded in agreement

"Hey what this" Rapunzel asked opening a door, we all got up and walked in there was a staff with a curve, a crown, a lighter, smokes, a frying pan, two lots of bows and arrows , a golden lily a picture of a dragon, a silver stake and two bracelets they have a dragon on it and that's when I had a full flashback.


	6. Jack's Mermories part 1

_This is going to be in Jack's POV; Brooke's memories are the same as Rose's with the moments with Jack._

I smiled down at my beautiful girlfriend, everyone expect our friends thinks she's ugly, she is overweight but not a lot, she has ashy blonde hair which is knotty or oily, grey eyes, a major rock chic and she has some acne but to me and our friends Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel's boyfriend Flynn together apart from Flynn we are the big four, she's beautiful; Brooke was always a mystery to us, she would disappear from the high school on weekends and at Lunch but the strangest was when she would space out it was like she wasn't in her body anymore, it scared me most times.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear before kissing her, she pulls away and I pout, which just got her laughing along with Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida and Hiccup; opps I forgot we had an audience, we all walked to the gym, Brooke stopped noticing some guy with brown hair and deep emerald eyes.

"Jack, I see you in there okay" she tells me, I nodded kissing her cheek before walking in, I could but help watch the two, she hugged him he says something and she blushed before she lend up and whispered in his ear; I frowned but smiled as Brooke dragged me to the dance floor, once the song we were dancing to finished the windows of the gym broke though and a bunch of people come though, they had blood red eyes and pale skin, a blonde hair girl walked up to us and smirked, it was only us there was no students here

"Well, well isn't it the big four" she tease, her voice filled with hunger; Brooke walked in front of us, I tried to stop her but it like I was frozen in place

"Please don't hurt us" Brooke said with fear, the blonde who recently spoke laughed, she walk closer to Brooke

"Any last words sweetheart" she asked, no, no

"Yea" she looked at us, then turned to the girl

"DON'T MESS" I notice she started to take off her bracelet, she never took it off

"WITH A HATHAWAY" she yelled yanking of her bracelet, suddenly her hair turned Brown and in a ponytail, her eyes turned blue, her acne was no more and she's curvy now. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED . In a flash she had something silver

"One Guardian against twenty" the leader growled, Brooke smirked seeing other people come in

"Hey ugly" one of the girls shouted, the leader and her group was shock, it was enough for Brooke to shove the sliver thing into one of their hearts, and that's started a fight; Brooke fought one but one was sneaking up to her, but the girl who shout shoved that sliver thing into the thing as Brooke did the same with the one she was fighting, she grinned at the girl

"Thanks sis" Brooke says, is this Rose? Brooke mentioned her saying she was in college; they looked more like twins, the siblings continued fighting there was. another creeping up on Brooke, I was about to yell when it became on fire she staked the one who she was fighting and stake the one on fire, she smiled at the boy who did it he had black hair and pale like ice blue eyes, Brooke gave them a signal and she raised her hand and in seconds, they were frozen expect their hearts what the hell I thought I was the only one with winter powers, Brooke towards the boy but she staked the leader on her way other

"Hey Sparky" she laughed as they hugged the others finished, they left expect Brooke's sister, a guy with brown hair in a ponytail, he had brown eyes and damn he was tall; The boy named Sparky stayed too and a guy with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes; three people arrived two girls and that guy Brooke whispered to earlier, one of the girls had dark blonde hair and brown eyes she also had a golden lily tattoo on her cheek then last but not least was a girl Pale blonde hair and Jade green eyes, she walked like a queen; Brooke and her sister smirked before bowing to her

"Queen Dragomir" The two girls giggled the 'Queen Dragomir' playfully glared at them

"You two made me the queen of the Moroi world" she laughs, giving them hugs, Moroi what the fuck is that; I must have said it out loud, because they all turned to me; 'Queen Dragomir' smiled at me

"This is Rose, Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, Sydney, Adrian and I'm Lissa" she said with a smile, I looked to see Merida and Hiccup talking with Rose and Dimitri, Rapunzel and Flynn stood now talking to Lissa and Christian; I stared at Brooke you was laughing and Joking with Adrian, Sydney and Eddie; I walked up to her

"Little Dhampir amazing job" Adrian told her, she smiled

"You call Rose and Brooke, Little Dhampir so what do you say when you want to talk to them both" Eddie asked, they knew I stood there but they continued talking

"Little Dhampirs of course" Adrian states, they all start laughing

"Can someone tell me what the fuck just happened" I asked, messing up my hair

"I'll give you a run down, Dhampirs are half human and half vampire, Moroi is good Vampires and Strigoi are bad vampires" Eddie says

"Eddie, Rose, Dimitri and myself are Dhampirs, we are trained to protect the Moroi; Lissa, Christian and Adrian are Moroi, Royal Moroi; Moroi can control five elements Earth, Water, Air, Fire which Christian can control and then there is Spirit which Lissa and Adrian controls and Spirit is the rarest" Brooke says looking into my eyes; was everything she told me a lie

"WHAT!" Brooke yells, Shit I said that out load; there was pain in her eyes, I felt bad

"Because I had a Spirit disguise it doesn't mean I lied, Rose and Lissa is in college and I was in a car crash, I actually died and Lissa brought me and my sister back to life and because we had a sister bond I was bonded to Rose and her to Lissa, I could slip in Rose's head and actually be there and I can hear her thoughts Rose was the same with Lissa; And I never lied that I love you Jack Frost; No one asked about my past, I do know a lot about the big four though" She shouted, it got everyone's attention, Rose walked over and hold her sister

"You all must come to the court" Lissa told us, as much as I just want to leave, I followed the others to a van; one by one they hopped inside, Brooke hold out her hand for me to grab but I glared at her and got in myself, they all started joking I sat next to Adrian, who was sitting with Sydney who was in the sit next to the window and Rapunzel sat next to me

"No way" Merida and Rapunzel shouted after Rose and Dimitri told them their story

"Yes way, I remember her thinking him and there was Dimitri he was thinking the same as Rose" Brooke laughed

"What are those tattoos on your neck" Merida asked, Brooke smiled touching them

"The one like a twisting line, sort of like a snake; Granted to Dhampirs after graduating from their training – Promising their Guardian-ship, to the Moroi. This Tattoo upholds the most sacred saying… "They Come First." It a promise mark, the ones like two streaks of jagged lightning crossing in an X symbol is call a Molnija which means Lighting in Russian; One is granted to a Dhampir after each Strigoi kill then you got a Zvezda which is Star in Russian the other name for it is Battle Mark, it's shaped like an elegantly shaped Star tattoo; Granted to those after battling Strigoi, to then lose count of how many Strigoi you have killed." Rose explained wow just wow

"What about Sydney's tattoo?" Hiccup asked

"That is an Alchemist tattoo; it's an elaborate Golden design of a lily. The tattoo is made with combination of Gold and Moroi blood, which has been charmed with water and earth, they are only for Alchemists; it gives the alchemist increased immunity to illness and grants them a longer human life. The tattoos prevent the bearer from discussing Moroi in a way that could endanger them – due to the way the tattoo is charmed with compulsion." Brooke tells us, how the fuck can they remember all this, I guess because this is who she really is

"We here" Dimitri announced, everyone hopped out and Brooke was pulled into a hug by two people

"Mum, Abe" Rose and Brooke said, so these are their parents

"Dimitri" Their mother greeted

"Janine" by the looks of things Brooke was shocked as her mother hugged Dimitri

"I'm gone for half of a year and this happened"

"Yes, I heard you have a boyfriend" her father stated

"How the fuck do you know" Brooke asked

"I have my ways, now we want to meet this boyfriend of yours" she blushed and walked over to me and Merida

"Ah, good luck mate" was all she said before running to Rapunzel and the others

"Mum, Dad this is Jack Frost, Jack this is my mother Janine Hathaway and my father Abe Mazur" Brooke stated, I was afraid of them; Abe smiled at me

"Ever gone hunting" Abe asked both Brooke and Rose jumped in

"Nope not going to happen" Brooke shout

"Dimitri came back with bruises" Rose continued, Abe laughed at his two daughters

"Why are you dating him, you was told to just became close to them, it doesn't mean dating one" Janine told her

"I fell for him, look I want to go to bed and sleep; night" and with that Rose, Dimitri and Brooke walked off, Rapunzel run over

"Can you believe this place their story, their life" Rapunzel asked excited, I just nodded and look to my side to see Lissa and Adrian frowning at me

"Queen Vasilisa, I notice your guardian actually brought them back" a guy stated it looks like he could be related to Adrian

"Dad don't start; we all knew she could do it, she is a royal guard" Adrian growled walking up; Eddie, Sydney, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup all walked off, I was about to follow them

"Hey Winter boy" Adrian's father shouted, I stopped

"His name's Jack" Lissa stated

"Whatever; so did you get into her pants" he asked me, Lissa, Adrian and Christian was pissed

"Hey fuck face what did I tell you about talking about my sister" Rose shouted, walking over she looks dangerous

"You can't touch me I'm Moroi and a royal"

"She can't but I can" Adrian growled hitting his father, Rose moved me away as Christian moved Lissa

"Go to Brooke" Rose told me after giving me directions to Brooke's House, I nodded and walked away, I called for my staff and started flying there; I landed on her roof, I heard crying; I walked to the window and hung upside down before flipping on to a tree.

"How am I going to do this alone, he hates me" Brooke sobbed, I push the window open; Brooke jumped grabbing her silver stake, I climbed inside and shut the window

"Hey I could NEVER, NEVER hate you; I love you even knowing your world, we both didn't mention that you're a guardian and I didn't tell you that we are the big four" I told her, warping my arms around her, she smiled

"And I love you and I need to tell you that I'm Pregnant" she said in a rush, I grinned

"I'm going to be a dad" I shout

"To two baby girls" she told me, I turned her so she faces me; I place my hand on her stomach; now she was wearing a dark Blue tank top, I could see her four months belly

"I love you and our baby girls"

"I was thinking for their middle names, I want Rose and Lissa" she told me, I smiled

"How about Anna Rose and Elsa Vasilisa" I asked her, standing up

"They're perfect" she grinned, kissing me


End file.
